Frankentuar
250px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie is destroyed. |flavor text = IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALI-I-I-IVE! Ok, strictly speaking, it's not alive.|trait = None}} Frankentuar is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time another zombie is destroyed. It was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, Witch Hazel, Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, and Unexpected Gifts. Origins It is based on Gargantuar's Lawn of Doom costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a portmanteau of "''Frankenstein''," a novel written by Mary Shelley, referring to its appearance, and "Gargantuar," the type of zombie it is. Its description is a reference to a famous quote by Victor Frankenstein, a young scientist who created Frankenstein (or Frankenstein's monster). But since Frankentuar is a zombie, it is undead. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie is destroyed. *'Set:' Event Card description IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALI-I-I-IVE! Ok, strictly speaking, it's not alive. Strategies With This zombie can be quite similar to Imp-Throwing Gargantuar as both of them have the same cost and same stats. However, its ability only activates if another zombie is destroyed by a plant just like Valkyrie. But unlike Valkyrie, it must be on the field instead in your hand. Tricks like Final Mission to another zombie can help activate its ability. Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can generally pair well with this zombie as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can create Swabbies in random lanes. Since Swabbies have low stats, they can be destroyed very easily and in turn, boost Frankentuar's stats. You can also play dancing zombies as they usually have low health. If the plant hero refuses to destroy your weak zombies, using Fireworks Zombie or Barrel of Deadbeards can help do this if Frankentuar has more than 1 health. Each hero can use this zombie greatly: *Z-Mech can play this zombie as early as turn 3 when Gargologist is played on board. *Electric Boogaloo can use Smashing Gargantuar to give it Frenzy which can destroy weak plants in front of it. *Professor Brainstorm can play this with Wizard Gargantuar to give it Bullseye. *Impfinity has swarms of weak Imps that can boost Frankentuar when destroyed. Be very careful as plant tricks from or classes can destroy this zombie, especially , Shamrocket, Lawnmower (if on ground lane) or . Same goes for the class as it can bounce that zombie off of the field, or Freeze it. Against Statwise, this zombie is like an Imp-Throwing Gargantuar that does not create Swabbies. Instead, it gets buffed when another zombie gets destroyed. This can be dangerous when combined with swarms of zombies or Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Try to avoid destroying any weak zombies if you cannot manage to destroy it as it can grow stronger. Other than that, you can easily destroy it using Shamrocket, Doom-Shroom, Squash, or any plant that has enough strength to destroy it. Gallery FrankentuarStats.png|Frankentuar's statistics FrankentuarGrayedOutCard.png|Frankentuar's grayed out card Frankentuar cardface.png|Frankentuar's card image Frankeutuar Conjured by Triplication.png|Frankentuar's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Swimmin Alive.jpg|Frankentuar on the water lane due a glitch with F.jpg|Frankentuar on the field next to a Space Cadet Frankentuar2.png|HD Frankentuar Frankentuar.png|Frankentuar's sprites Ability_Frankentuar.PNG|Frankentuar activating its ability after a Hot Dog Imp was destroyed 2 traits Frankentuar.png|Frankentuar with two traits or more Frankentuar Zapped by Lightning reed.jpg|Frankentuar destroyed Frankentuar6.png|Frankentuar attacking Trivia *He is noticeably smaller than other zombies, especially other Gargantuars. **This is likely a visual bug. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Monster cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Lawn of Doom cards